pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thonyonline
Hi there, and welcome to the wiki. Please check out PvXwiki:Policy before making builds; I moved your build to Build:Mo/E Zealous Protector Monk, the correct namespace. Happy editing. Tycn 13:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Don't remove stuff from talk pages. You can archive stuff if you need to, but don't delete. Also, could you please please please use show preview and minor edit to stop clogging Recent Changes. You make camping it when I should be working more like working when I try to find the interesting edits. Misery 10:44, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::I did that? Well sorry but I didn't did it on purpose. Thonyonline 15:58, 26 March 2008 (GMT) :::It's not a problem especially, just informing you. Oh and while we are at it you need to sign your comments on talk pages by typing "~~~~" after them. Perhaps as Tycn suggested above it would pay to take a quick scan through some of the policy documents or if you prefer you could just rely on other people to revert your mistakes and then tell you what you did wrong, but that is a long and slow process. Misery 10:48, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Okey. But I swear I didn't did that on purpose. I will watch out next time. Sorry for this. Have a nice day. Thonyonline 16:02, 26 March 2008 (GMT) :::::Um yeah... apparently I didn't explain minor edit very well. See how just above the "Save page" button there is a little tick box marked "This is a minor edit". Tick this if you are making minor formatting changes, spelling corrections or anything that you don't think the community as a whole need to know about, that way people can filter it out of recent changes and it is easier for them to see more substantial changes. Enjoy your wiki-ing. Misery 11:13, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ah! I get it now. Thanks alot. I was just looking what "This is a Minor Edit" was exactly. 10x sorry sorry sorry. Then just 1 more question. Do you know how to make these nice tabs, just like Tero Gein has? Thonyonline 16:15, 26 March 2008 (GMT) :::::::He's made a template at some point, see the part of the code where it says " ". That's what puts the tabs in. I am not a wikicoder in any sense of the word so you would be 100 times better off asking him directly on his talk page or asking anyone else with a fancy user page. If you look at mine, you will notice it is not fancy, at all... In fact, it's a sandbox... Misery 11:27, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Builds Don't post a copy of the old one if the old one got unfavored. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:14, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Self heals Are completely useless, even a lot of times in RA. Only gankers and non brave people in RA should take self heals.-- The Gates Assassin 14:28, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :^truth --[[User:Ninpou|'ninpou']] 17:09, 9 August 2008 (EDT) link 2 vid heres the link 2 the youtube vid :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8B0RiBLxn8 it's not exactly your build but its the same concept with liek 2 skill changes. Oh, and lol i dont think ur allowed 2 r8 ur own build xD--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton'']] 17:10, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Same build Look at dates of builds before you think that yours was first and I copied you while mine was in trial for a month so you could of copied me.Saintsfan 10:52, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Hey i need help with this build. sometimes it works kinda okay sometimes not at all. most of the time they never lose their enchantments. i duno i must be doing something wrong, can you help me? my ingame name is The Abomnable Lemon.